Night Club
The Night Club (also known as the Dance Club) is a building in the middle of the Town. Beneath the Night Club (with the entrance hidden in a speaker) is the Boiler Room. In the Night Club you can play DJ3K and Dance Contest. Stamps can be earned here if a lot of penguins dance on the dance floor. Behind the view of the camera is a window to outside, several posters, a green puffle bed, and a sign saying the Dance Lounge is upstairs (these are only seen in missions). Pins Trivia *If there are enough Penguins of the same color, the dance floor and lights will change to that color. **The Night Club's color cannot change to Lavender, Arctic White, Ocean Blue or Arctic Blue. *By getting enough penguins to dance, you can also earn the stamps Dance Party Stamp and Floor Filler Stamp. *The music in the room was changed from an .swf file to an .mp3 file on October 10, 2019. *After the Winter Party 2019 ended, the decorations from that party remained until December 20, 2019, when they were replaced with Holiday Party 2019 decorations. Gallery Graphical designs Night Club.png|February 12, 2017 - November 20, 2019 Winter Party 2019 Night Club.png|November 20, 2019 - December 19, 2019 Dance modes Night Club party.png|Party mode (10-19 players) Night Club disco.png|Disco mode (20-29 players) Night Club rave no color.png|Rave mode (30+ players) Rave colors Night Club rave Aqua.png|Aqua Night Club rave Black.png|Black Night Club rave Blue.png|Blue Night Club rave Brown.png|Brown Night Club rave Dark Green.png|Dark Green Night Club rave Purple.png|Dark Purple Night Club rave Green.png|Green Night Club rave Light Blue.png|Light Blue Night Club rave Lime Green.png|Lime Green Night Club rave Orange.png|Orange Night Club rave Peach.png|Peach Night Club rave Pink.png|Pink Night Club rave Red.png|Red Night Club rave Yellow.png|Yellow Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Night Club.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Night Club.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Night Club.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Night Club.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 Night Club.png|Music Jam 2017 (first week) Music Jam 2017 Night Club 2.png|Music Jam 2017 (second week) Water Party 2017 Night Club.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight Night Club.png|Festival of Flight Festival of Flight Night Club 2.png|Festival of Flight (Lightning Version) The Fair 2017 Night Club.png|The Fair 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Night Club.png|Halloween Party 2017 Christmas Party 2017 Night Club.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Night Club.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Anniversary Night Club.png|1st Anniversary Party Waddle On Night Club.png|Waddle On Party Puffle Party 2018 Night Club.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2017 Night Club.png|Medieval Party 2018 Music Jam 2017 Night Club.png|Music Jam 2018 Island Adventure Party 2018 Night Club.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest The Fair 2017 Night Club.png|The Fair 2018 Halloween Party 2018 Night Club.png|Halloween Party 2018 Christmas Party 2018 Night Club.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Dance-A-Thon Night Club.png|Dance-A-Thon Winter Fiesta 2019 Night Club.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 2nd Anniversary Night Club.png|2nd Anniversary Party St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Night Club.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools' Party 2019 Night Club.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Puffle Party 2018 Night Club.png|Puffle Party 2019 Music Jam 2017 Night Club.png|Music Jam 2019 Western Party Night Club.png|Western Party Festival of Fruit Night Club.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Earthquake Night Club.png|Earthquake during Medieval Party 2019 construction Medieval Party 2019 Night Club.png|Medieval Party 2019 Water Party 2017 Night Club.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2017 Night Club.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2018 Night Club.png|Halloween Party 2019 Christmas Party 2018 Night Club.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = Festival of Lights Night Club.png|Festival of Lights 3rd Anniversary Party Night Club.png|3rd Anniversary Party Puffle Party 2020 construction Night Club.png|Puffle Party 2020 construction Puffle Party 2018 Night Club.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission Night Club.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2019 = SWF